Kagamine Leopard and Haku 2
by leopardfire2012
Summary: It's almost Christmas in the Vocaloid World, and a few weeks have passed since Red Tears tried to make Leopard disappear. But now, a stranger has appeared at Haku's house. She's allowed her to stay, but Jewel thinks it's Red Tears trying to make Leopard disappear again. Will Leopard be fooled? Slight crossover for Black Rock Shooter and Kid Icarus. (Story has been discontinued.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** The sequel is finally here! It took me forever to finish the first one. The reason Jewel could talk to the vocaloids near the end of the first story was that she chose to have the other vocaloids hear her. Anyway, it's time to return to the Vocaloid World. Leopard got a new hairstyle and outfit, and some glasses(she thought they looked cool). Leopard doesn't have a tattoo yet. The town has a few stores and houses. The high school and middle school buildings are under constuction. Let's go to Haku's house now, shall we?

Leopard looked at the tree Haku had set up. She had helped put the decorations on the tree. One thing was missing.

Haku held a plastic star in her hands.

"I want you to put the star on the tree."Haku said.

"Okay."Leopard said.

Haku gave Leopard a lift and helped her put the star on the tree.

The lights for the tree were not lit.

"The lights are broken."Leopard said.

"No, they are not broken. I just need to plug them in."

The lights turned on, shining their beautiful colors. Christmas songs Leopard had never heard of began play as Haku activated all the other decorations at once.

"Too loud!"Leopard said. She covered her ears and waited for the noise to quiet down.

After a few minutes, Miku knocked on the door.

"Is it over?"Leopard asked.

"Yes."Haku said,"Miku has come to visit, Leopard."

"Cool."

Haku opened the door. Miku was wearing a red dress with a white tie with red stripes. Her boots had white little balls connected to some string. She was also wearing a santa hat, red gloves, and a blue and black ribbon.

"It's my new christmas outfit."Miku explained, "Luka, Rin, and Len got christmas outfits as well as two other vocaloids. Kaito and Meiko I think their names are. We should visit them sometime. It _is_ the holiday season, after all!"

"We could do that sometime this week."Haku said, "Did you see our christmas tree?"

"Yes."Miku said,"It's so pretty. I would tell Leopard that this tree is not one to climb, though."

"This is fun!"Leopard said,"Now how do I get down?"

Haku walked over to the tree reached out her arms.

"Jump Leopard."Haku said,"Don't worry, you'll be okay."

Leopard jumped, landing on a chair.

"That was scary."Leopard said.

Jewel appeared from the portal.

"And that's why you can't climb a tree."Jewel said, "Unless, of course...you know how to get down. Miku, you mentioned visting someone?"

"Yes. Kaito and Meiko."Miku said, "They moved in while we were searching for Leopard."

"I see."Jewel said, "That was a very chaotic search we had. I'm glad we found her."

"Don't forget the backup."Haku said, "I normally do it right before she goes to bed. It's become our routine."

"We might as well visit."Jewel said.

Meiko and Kaito had decided to be roommates when they moved in. They chose a beautiful house next to Luka's house. Most of the furniture was still in their boxes.

Kaito was putting away some groceries from a recent shopping trip.

"How was the traffic?"Meiko asked.

"Pretty good."Kaito replied, "There wasn't that many people there."

"Well, it is Sunday...nine days until Christmas. We still need to get a tree."

Jewel jumped up onto the windowsill. She looked inside and saw Meiko and Kaito.

 _It's the same vocaloids from a few weeks ago..._ Jewel thought.

"Look, Kaito. A little kitty."

"It's very cute."Kaito said, "I wonder if it has an owner." He began to pet Jewel's chin.

Jewel began to purr.

"It looks like you've made the cat very happy."Meiko said.

Someone knocked at the door. Meiko decided to open it.

Miku was wearing her christmas oufit. Haku, Rin, Len, Luka, Neru, and Leopard were also with her.

"Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm Hatsune Miku."

"Jewel! There you are."Leopard said, running inside to pet Jewel on the windowsill.

"You know this cat?"Meiko asked.

"Of course."Leopard replied, still petting Jewel. "She's a good friend of mine."

After several introductions, everyone began to settle down and relax on the couch and chairs in the living room.

Jewel, however, just kept purring while everyone pet her.

"To seem like a normal cat."Jewel said to Leopard.

Leopard nodded, resuming what she was doing, which was petting Jewel herself.

"You know, I have a spare fake tree in the closet."Haku said, "I could give to you."

"That would be great. Thank you."Kaito said.

"I made some ice cream."Meiko said,"Who wants some?"

Everyone raised their hands in the air.

"Don't give any to Jewel. She can't have any."Luka said. She remembered when she gave Jewel some milk, and she threw up.

"Yay, ice cream!"Leopard said. She chose the chocolate chip flavor.

Luka chose a vanilla flavored ice cream and sneaked a piece of tuna inside.

Jewel noticed, and acted cute.

"Here, have some tuna fish."Luka said. She threw Jewel a fish.

"Tuna..."Jewel said quietly. When Jewel finished the fish, she took a nap.

 _I wonder what Ally is up to..._ Jewel thought. _Playing Nintendogs, I bet. She's going to get a lot of those little pet things...wonder why she likes them. I mean, she has buildings, clothes, and furniture..._

"Jewel! We're going home now!"Leopard called.

Jewel groaned. Why did someone or something always ruin her beauty sleep?

"Thanks for visiting."Kaito said.

"No problem."Miku replied, "I wanted to meet the new neighbors, and I did."

"Do you think that someday, we'll all disappear?'Len asked.

"If we do, that's a long time away."Rin said, "At least a decade or so."

"By the way, how long was I asleep?"Jewel asked.

"At least an hour."Leopard answered, "We talked and talked. We even set up their christmas tree."

"I was just curious."Jewel said. She yawned. A portal appeared in front of her.

"I have to go home now. You be safe Leopard. Remember not to roam!"

"I won't!"Leopard replied.

Something tells me that she'll roam far one day...When she does, it will change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** It's now a peaceful evening. It's cold outside, and someone is roaming the streets...

After a nice dinner, Leopard decided to play Nintendogs in her room.

Haku was sitting on the couch, watching the snow fall.

Jewel walked out of the portal and jumped onto the windowsill. She looked in the distance.

 _She's still alive..._ Jewel thought. _But I bet she will avoid the town for a few weeks. It seems she's still recovering from the battle..._

"Hello, Jewel."Haku said. She began to pet Jewel.

"Hello, Haku."Jewel replied.

"Is Red Tears alive, Jewel?"Haku asked,"Is she nearby the town?"

"Red Tears is alive."Jewel answered, "She has some wounds that can still easily be seen from the battle."

The sound of a meowing cat came from the door.

Leopard walked into the living room. "I heard a kitty."

"So did I."Jewel said,"There's appears to be a lost cat or something outside."

"Let the kitty inside. It must be cold."Leopard said.

Haku opened the door. Outside was a brown haired girl with light green eyes wearing a long white dress and brown boots. She continued meowing.

"Here, little kitty."Leopard said in a happy high-pitched voice. "Come here, little kitty."

The girl stayed put. Leopard tried copying the girl's meows.

The little girl walked inside. Haku closed the door.

"I wonder if she has an owner."Haku said.

"I don't think so. There would be a collar."Jewel said.

"So, who do you think saved us from Red Tears that day?"Leopard said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, there was that white feather."Jewel said, "An arrow..."

"So, our hero has wings of some sort, and uses a bow..."Leopard said, "If wonder where that person is."

The little girl was attacking the couch.

"Sharp claws."Jewel pointed out on the little girl.

The little girl attacked Jewel.

"Get off of me!"Jewel hissed.

"I think we should name her Napoleon."Leopard said.

"You're naming her after a boy?"Jewel said.

"You're right. Napoleon's her real name, but only for emergency use. Let's call her Nepia."

Nepia pounced on Jewel, claws out, transforming into a brown and black maine coon cat with light green eyes.

"Get off!"Jewel hissed.

"No."Nepia said, "This is my territory. Now get out, or I'll punish you!"

"You're the one punishing me!"Jewel said.

Haku grabbed a spray bottle and filled it with water.

Nepia pounced on Jewel again. Nepia felt water hit her pelt.

"Cold! Wet! Ahh!"Nepia screamed.

"Bad kitty."Haku said, " _No._ "

Nepia ran into Haku's room. Haku went into the room, closed all windows, and then closed the door.

"Where in the world did this cat come from?"Jewel asked.

"If you ask me, I'd say a feral cat clan."Haku replied.

"Either way, this cat already beginning to drive me crazy."Jewel said. She hopped onto the couch and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few crazy days with Nepia. Leopard had one night been scratched by her on the legs. Nepia wouldn't stop pouncing at Jewel. Jewel of course, was beginning to get a feeling that this cat was Red Tears. Jewel had checked for Red Tears outside the window every nght, and she would be nowhere to be found.

Haku had brought out more Christmas stuff in boxes.

"Oh my god, we're moving!"Nepia screamed. She ran around the house over and over.

"We're not moving. It's just Christmas."Jewel said.

"What's that?"Nepia asked.

"Every year, people celebrate Christmas."Jewel explained, "The good kids get presents from Santa Claus, and those who are naughty get coal."

"What about cats?"Nepia asked.

"I'm not sure. I usually don't get anything except maybe a dumb ball or something."

"Oh..."Nepia said. She swatted at Jewel.

"What was that for?"Jewel asked.

"You seemed bored. I thought you wanted to play."Nepia answered.

"No. I just want you to leave me alone. I'm going to take a nap on the couch." Jewel leaped onto the couch, but her plans for a nap were postponed.

Nepia was pawing at her tail.

"What is this fun toy?"Nepia asked.

"That's my tail, and it is _not_ a toy."Jewel hissed loudly.

Haku had put up most of the decorations in the first box she had brought into the living room.

"I'm going home."Jewel said.

"Wait! Take me with you!"Nepia said, excited about an adventure.

"Sorry, the portal only works for one person at a time."Jewel said.

The portal appeared in front of her. Nepia jumped onto the windowsill.

 _Whatever._ Nepia thought. _I can look at the clouds or something. Better than nothing._

Nepia saw a blue ray of light.

What is that thing?

She watched the ray carefully, and noticed something.

It's coming from something...but what?

Two cats were running from Red Tears.

"Tiger's Gem, what do we do?"The white cat asked.

"Don't worry, Snowdrop."Tiger's Gem replied, "I know one cat who might be able to help us with this Red Tears problem."

"But who is it? Everyone has scattered or joined Red Tears' group."

"Not everyone."Tiger's Gem explained,"There was one cat who didn't join once our group scattered. She may be part human, but she can help us."

Oliver looked out the window, watching the snow fall.

 _The snow is very peaceful..._ Oliver thought.

He let James fly around the room. His wing had recovered quite well.

Oliver opened a window. James landed his hand.

"You're free. Fly James, fly!"

James stayed put.

"Don't you want to leave? All your friends are outside."

Maybe it's too cold...I'll wait until spring to release him to the wild.

Leopard was watching cartoons on TV.

Haku was making sure Nepia was behaving. It was easy for now, because Nepia was watching the sky.

Jewel walked in via her portal.

Nepia looked behind her back and pounced on Jewel like a kitten playfighting with their siblings.

"You're back."Nepia said, "Did you notice the blue ray of light in the sky? Where do you think it's coming-"

Jewel jumped onto the windowsill.

"Friend or foe?"Jewel said softly, looking at the blue ray of light. "Did you mean to hit Red Tears, or was your target someone else? Friend or foe..."

Nepia was confused. She hopped onto the windowsill and focused on the blue ray of light.

"Leopard!"Jewel said.

Leopard looked at Jewel and walked over to her.

"What is it, Jewel?"Leopard asked.

"The blue ray of light...do you see it?"Jewel asked.

Leopard nodded.

"Now, look closer."Jewel said.

"I'm trying."Leopard said.

Jewel made some binoculars appear in front of Leopard.

"Try these."Jewel said.

Leopard grabbed the binoculars and looked through them.

"What are you, a cat from the moon?"Leopard asked.

"No."Jewel said,"Where did you get that crazy idea?"

"Miku told me about it. Some cartoon called Sailor Moon. There's a magical talking cat that makes stuff."

"Ok..."Jewel said,"Now try to remember what that arrow looked like. See something that has one eye?"

"Yeah, it's in the sky. It was just hit by an arrow. It was the same arrow, Jewel!"

Nepia ran outside and watched a white feather fall from the sky. She grabbed it and dropped it in front of Jewel.

"I found it."Nepia said,"I thought it would help."

"It does."Jewel said,"The scent matches the other feather from the battle."

"What does it mean?"Nepia asked.

"The one eyed creature must have been the bad guy...so whoever launched the arrow is an ally."

Jewel heard a familar voice from her dreams.

"Jewel...is that you?"

That voice...I know that voice.

"Yes. Yes it is."Jewel said.

"Who in the world are you talking to?"Nepia said.

"A friend of the ally."Jewel replied.

"Okay. Tell her that cats are awesome. I'm going to bed. This friend or foe thing has really tired me out."

Leopard went back to using the binoculars. She found the new ally in sky, flying.

So that's where the light is coming from...

Jewel tried to speak to the new allies, but nothing went through. She tried again, but only one word echoed in her mind.

"Lady Palutena!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** A few days after the battle with Red Tears(in the last story), Jewel had been have odd dreams involving a voice. But what exactly is Pit doing there? We better find out...

"More enemies, Pit! Attack!"

Pit used his bow and attacked the enemies.

"I think that's enought battle training, for today, Pit. Returning you to back to home base."

"Okay."

Pit began flying the opposite direction.

"By the way, I'm just wondering."

"Yes, Pit?"

"Will the real enemies be that easy to defeat?"

"Of course not. The real thing will be tougher than these training ones. Even you should know that."

"Of course. I knew that."

Leopard watched as the blue ray of light disappeared.

"It's gone."Nepia said.

"The ally is returning home."Jewel said,"Apparently, they were also doing battle practice in the sky. Which would explain the enemies."

"Interesting..."Nepia said,"Can I get battle training,too?"

"No. Absolutely not."Jewel said.

"I think I remember some old feline skills."Leopard said, "I'll teach you, Nepia."

"Yay, a mentor!"

Jewel sighed, and returned to relaying information she learns from the allies.

Pit had arrived at Palutena's Temple.

"What are you doing here, Pit?"Palutena said.

"You wanted me to see you after battle training, Lady Palutena."

"Oh, yes. I must have forgot."

"It was about the misfire of an arrow or something."

"Yes. You were supposed to following my flight path, not trying to land."

"I wasn't, Lady Palutena. I was just...exploring."

"Exploring?"

"Yeah, exploring. I saw some people down there...and a talking cat. It was a different universe or something."

"What about the misfire?"

"Oh, yeah. There was an evil bad guy who was going to attack someone. So, I-"

"Defended the humans and misfired on purpose."

"In a way, I guess I did."

"Maybe we should do research on this universe."

"Yes. That way, we become friends with the locals."

"Right...I better start doing that reasearch. But I need a tiny bit of information to start. Pit, what did you see down there while 'exploring?'"

"I heard someone mention 'vocaloid', whatever that is. Could help with the research."

Palutena began searching vocaloid on a computer.

"According to this, there are many vocaloids. Hatsune Miku is the only one I've found so far. Here's a picture."

She printed out the picture of Miku.

Pit looked at it.

"Cool. Are there others?"

"Yes, lots of them. Rin and Len, they must be twins. Then, there's Kaito and Meiko, Neru Akita, Haku Yowane..."

Palutena grabbed a piece of paper and wrote "Vocaloid Universe" on the top.

"I want you to more of that exploring tomorrow. Figure out the layout, and report it back to me. No trying to land, though. We don't want to disturb the locals, if there are any."

"Okay, Lady Palutena!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, our new allies have names."Jewel said, relaying the information. "One is Palutena, female. Human, I think. The other one is Pit, who was the one who fired that arrow and postponed Red Tears' plans."

"You said that they had a plan."Nepia said.

"I'm getting there, Nepia."Jewel said.

"What is this plan, anyway?"Leopard asked.

"Well, it very simple."Jewel explained,"Pit is going to fly around and figure out a 'map' of the Vocaloid World for Palutena. That's all."

"Anything else you found interesting?"Nepia said.

"They know about all of us. Except for Red Tears, me, you, and Leopard, of course."

"Kinda creepy."Nepia said.

"Pit also wants to eventually meet the locals. But that mapping the Vocaloid World mission might postpone those plans."

"Aww!"Nepia said, "No fair. He seems nice."

"I think we should be careful."Jewel said, "Not all men are the same. Some are evil."

"How is that possible?"Nepia asked.

"Look at Red Tears, and look at Leopard."Jewel explained, "While both were raised by a group of cats, one was treated differently than the other."

"Yay! We're talking about science!"Nepia said, "Does this mean we get to watch Bill Nye the Science Guy?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm not going to ask."Jewel said, making a portal appear.

"Bye, Jewel."Nepia said, "Do keep us posted!"

Jewel nodded. She walked into the portal.

 _Science Guy?_ Jewel thought. _This cat is smart. I wonder if she knows how to build a plane..now_ that _would be interesting._


End file.
